The human dementor
by alvia viridis
Summary: Harry Potter, être sans âme depuis le 31 octobre 1981, élevé par les détraqueurs à Azkaban. Vous n'y croyez pas ? Et pourtant. Une histoire sombre s'écrit, le petit être fera ses débuts en tant qu'hériter des détraqueurs à Hogwarts. Vous pouvez être sur qu'Harry ne sera pas la marionnette d'Albus Dumbledore mais il ne sera pas non plus le chien fidèle de Lord Voldemort...
1. prologue ou chapitre ?

**Prologue**

31 octobre 1981 – 22h 45

-Bonne chance, Harry, murmura un vieil homme à la barbe longue et portant une robe violette.

Albus Dumbledore regarda une dernière fois le jeune Harry qui dormait profondément dans ses couvertures. Puis il transplana finalement dans un bruissement de cape. Il retrouverait l'enfant dans dix longues années.

31 octobre 1981 – 23h52

Les détraqueurs avaient eu pour ordre de retrouver tous les partisans du seigneur des ténèbres. Accomplissant leurs missions, on trouvait des détraqueurs un peu partout sur le territoire anglais.

Un détraqueur glissait lentement au Privet Drive, il regardait dans tous les sens pour voir s'il y avait des mangemorts à proximité. Puis il remarqua une petite forme devant la porte du 4 Privet Drive. Il approcha et son aura glaciale réveilla le nourrisson.

L'enfant observait avec un intérêt non dissimulé l'étrange créature au-dessus de lui. Il lâcha la lettre qu'il tenait dans sa petite main et la leva vers la créature voilée.

Le détraqueur pris l'enfant dans ses bras et avec envie, il l'embrassa et récupéra non pas une mais deux âmes. Les yeux émeraude brillant devinrent ternes et l'enfant baissa son bras. Ne trouvant plus aucun intérêt à l'enfant, le détraqueur le reposa et glissa lentement vers le reste du quartier qu'il n'avait pas encore visité. Mais il fut arrêté par les pleurs de l'enfant qui normalement ne devrait plus avoir de réaction. Le détraqueur retourna vers l'enfant qui se calma dès que la créature noire revint dans son champ de vision. Le détraqueur eu une sensation étrange, qui n'était pas propre à son espèce, il eut envie de garder l'enfant avec lui. L'élever, lui apprendre la magie du détraqueur, magie dite noir et incomprise par les sorciers.

Il prit alors l'enfant dans ses bras, l'enveloppant dans sa cape noire déchirée de part et d'autre et qui contre toute attente tenait chaud. L'enfant s'endormit dans ses bras et le détraqueur s'en alla, retournant au nid, la prison d'Azkaban. Oubliant sa mission première.

4 Novembre 1981 – Azkaban

Snape était un mangemort. Snape qui pleurait la perte de la seule femme qu'il aimait. Snape avait été enfermé à Azkaban, attendant à son tour son procès.

Les détraqueur arrivaient, Snape le sentait, il revoyait le cadavre de sa chère et tendre Lily. Il renforça ses barrières mentales et regarda de l'autre côté des barrières, attendant que le détraqueur passe. Le râle rauque typique du détraqueur devenait de plus en plus intense, il venait, passait sans prendre le temps d'observer les détenus. Comme à chaque heure.

Mais cette fois-ci le détraqueur prit son temps. Snape observa le détraqueur qui regardait dans ses bras. Le détraqueur tenait quelque chose. Un petit bras sorti de l'amas de cape noire. Le petit bras se levait vers le visage de la créature qui s'arrêta. La créature mit le bébé devant son visage. Son râle devint un murmure.

Snape n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Que faisait un bébé dans les bras d'un détraqueur ?!

Le détraqueur replaça le bébé près de son poitrail voilé et le bébé se rendormit paisiblement. La créature repartie et son râle devenu murmure devint un chant fredonné dans le vent. Un chant triste qui fit pleurer Snape.

Snape pleurait, il pleurait comme pour la mort de Lily. Il pleura quand les aurors le récupérèrent pour son procès et pleura pendant son procès, surprenant tout le monde. Il pleura certes, mais il oublia le bébé dans les bras du détraqueur.

13 mai 1987 – Azkaban

Depuis quelque année, lors du tour de garde des détraqueurs, on voyait un petit être aux longs cheveux de jais, entouré d'une cape noire comme ceux des détraqueurs. Le petit être marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs. Aucun râle ne sortait de sa bouche. Aucune vague de froid ne s'imposait lorsqu'il venait, seul le fredonnement d'une chanson, sortait de ses lèvres. Au début les prisonniers n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, puis ils s'étaient accommodés de sa présence. Le petit être ne parlait pas souvent, lorsqu'il parlait, sa voix n'était que doux murmures.

Les prisonniers commencèrent alors à raconter des anecdotes de leurs années libres avant Azkaban, ils ne s'ennuyaient jamais, et ils se savaient écoutés par les autres prisonniers et le petit être. Ils essayaient en vain de faire parler le petit gardien d'Azkaban.

Le petit être apprit l'alphabet, le langage humains, les sortilèges les plus sombres, la métamorphose, les potions, toutes les légendes du monde magique et les contes d'enfant. Parmi les contes pour enfant, un seul plaisait au petit être : Le conte des trois frères. Le petit être le connaissait par cœur.

Lorsque ce n'était pas l'heure des tours de garde, le petit être restait avec les détraqueurs qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Les détraqueurs ne pouvaient pas parler, mais le petit être les comprenait et leur parlait. Les détraqueurs entraînaient le petit être qu'ils considéraient comme leur héritier. Ils lui apprenaient comment absorber les mauvais souvenirs, faire apparaitre les vagues de froid et la technique qui avait rendu les détraqueurs tristement célèbre : le baiser du détraqueur.

Le petit être était attentif à tout. Que cela soit les souffles erratiques, les cliquetis des chaînes, les bruits de pas que faisaient les détenus en se déplaçant dans leurs cellules, les hurlements à chaque pleine lune des lycanthropes ou bien les couinements canins provenant parfois de la cellule de Sirius Black. Il faisait attention à tout. Il enregistrait tout dans sa mémoire.

Lorsque le petit être était fatigué, il retournait dans le nid des détraqueurs. Dans un coin du nid se trouvait des couvertures, quelques livres et cahiers, plumes et encres, tous bien entretenus. Le petit être retirait en premier la cape noire, il attachait ses longs cheveux de jais avec un lien de cuir que lui avait offert l'un des prisonniers, se mettait en tailleur et écrivait les anecdotes qu'il avait retenu dans la journée. Le soir comme tout être humain, il s'endormait sous les chants des détraqueurs qui duraient encore et encore dans la nuit noire.

Un jour une prisonnière appelée Bellatrix Lestrange avait insulté le petit être. Le petit être n'acceptant pas d'être insulté, envoya un vague de froid puissante, mélangé à sa magie accidentelle. La femme s'était mise à hurler, à supplier. Les prisonniers de l'étage de la femme n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Elle, une mangemort de haut rang suppliait. C'était inconcevable et pourtant… La femme et les prisonniers comprirent enfin : il avait beau être un enfant il restait quand même un gardien d'Azkaban et l'héritier des détraqueurs.

Les prisonniers le surnommèrent alors : Akrain. Le détraqueur humain. Le détraqueur de seconde génération.


	2. Deadpool est juste trop génial!

Hay tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vos yeux ! (Je ne m'attendais pas, mais alors vraiment pas à de telles réactions, toutes ses Reviews et ses follows (comme quoi j'ai bien fait de garder le brouillon de cette fic dans mes documents))

Bon, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, allez lire bande d'impatient ! (les persos sont de J.K Rowling mais cette fanfiction provient du plus profond de mon c***)

 **Chapitre 1**

Juillet 1991 – Azkaban

Akrain faisait son tour de garde en compagnie de Mu, le détraqueur qui l'avait recueilli étant bébé. Il allait maintenant arriver aux niveaux quatre d'Azkaban, là où se trouvaient les pires criminels du monde sorcier. Mangemorts, Loup-Garou… tous y était rassemblé dans ces cellules froides et humides.

Akrain était devant, entouré de son éternelle cape sombre, ses cheveux noirs devant ses yeux ternes et les mains dans son dos. Il sautillait et fredonnait avec un petit sourire sur le visage, un sourire amusé. Il sautillait sur les pierres sombres, inégales et glissantes. Le détraqueur envoya des ondes magiques vers le petit être. Les détraqueurs avaient découvert ce moyen pour faire part de leurs émotions à leur protégé. C'était le seul moyen pour eux de communiquer, ne pouvant pas parler.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Mu, je ne tomberais pas… chuchota Akrain.

Le détraqueur n'était pas convaincu. Si le détraqueur avait pu, il aurait soupiré de fatigue. Akrain avait beau être relativement calme, il restait quand même un enfant humain. Et tout le monde le sait : les enfants ne savent pas tenir en place. Akrain ignora le soupir mental que lui communiquait son mentor et se remit à fredonner. Il fit cela pendant un bon quart d'heure encore quand quelque chose le percuta. Il s'arrêta. Le détraqueur s'arrêta aussi et tous les prisonniers regardèrent la chose qui avait percuté le petit gardien.

La chose était petite et sombre, elle possédait un plumage brun sombre où quelques taches brunes se démarquaient sur le visage. La chose possédait des yeux orange qui pour une raison inconnue semblait lui dire « Prend donc cette lettre, pauvre mortel inférieur que tu es ! » avec un air hautain. La chose tenait entre ses serres une lettre avec au milieu un sceau de cire rouge bordeaux.

\- Un hibou, que fait-il ici ? demanda un prisonnier à la voix grave et imposante.

Akrain récupéra la lettre et la retourna pour lire ce qui était écrit en vert émeraude dessus : _Mr Harry Potter, dans la prison d'Azkaban._

\- Harry Potter ? demanda Akrain en tournant la tête vers Mu. C'est mon nom ?

Le détraqueur ne répondit pas et s'en alla, il ne voulait pas avoir cette discussion. Ce fut la prisonnière Bellatrix Lestrange qui répondit à sa place.

\- Potter ? Tu as bien dit Potter ? demanda-t-elle en bégayant. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, on avait Potter sous nos yeux pendant dix longues années….

Les prisonniers ne firent aucun commentaire, mais ils n'en pensaient pas moins. Toute l'attention était portée sur le jeune garçon qui regardait avec un air ahuri son mentor. Akrain posa ensuite son regard sur la femme.

\- Qu'ai-je de si spécial pour que tu puisses bégayer, hein Bellatrix ? demandât-il d'une voix sifflante et froide.

\- A part le fait que tu sois à Azkaban en tant que gardien ? Ironisât-elle. Tu es le Garçon-qui-a-survécu, mais il me semble que l'un de nous t'a déjà raconté cette histoire non ?

Harry acquiesça, il se souvenait de ce qui avait été dit sur Harry Potter. Lui-même en fait.

\- Moi qui pensait que c'était un garçon qui allait être arrogant, je me suis fourré le doigt dans l'œil… soupira Bellatrix. Bah ! Au moins on est sûr que tu n'es pas un gamin arrogant et imbu de lui-même, mais quand même, Harry Potter, gardien d'Azkaban…

Harry eu un sourire faussement compatissant. Il retourna à sa lettre qu'il ouvrit finalement. Il y sortit une feuille de parchemin plié et la déplia, puis il lut à voix haute, enfin… il lut de façon à se faire entendre par les prisonniers qui n'avaient toujours pas quitté Akrain des yeux :

 _ **COLLEGE HOGWART, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE**_

 _Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

 _Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, Docteur es Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

 _Cher Mr Potter,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Hogwart._

 _Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

 _La rentrée étant fixée au 1_ _er_ _septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

 _Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de mes sentiments distingués._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directrice-Adjointe_

Harry avait mille-et-une questions dont une qui semblait le rendre perplexe.

\- Attendre un hibou ?

Les prisonniers rigolèrent un peu, c'est vrai qu'Harry n'avait pas l'habitude de voir beaucoup d'animaux à Azkaban. Ce fut Sirius Black, le cousin de Bellatrix Lestrange qui répondit à sa question.

\- Il faudra que tu répondes et donnes la réponse au hibou qui ira ensuite à Hogwart. Le seul problème est qu'ils ne s'attendent pas à ce que tu sois à Azkaban !

\- Il me semble que sa mère était de famille moldu non ? Intervint Bellatrix.

\- Oui ! Et d'ailleurs Harry aurait dû être chez ses moldus. Rétorqua le brun barbu.

\- Il faudra que j'invente une réponse ?

Les deux sorciers acquiescèrent et Harry leurs indiqua qu'il revenait dans quelques minutes. Akrain se mit à courir jusqu'au nid pour récupérer de quoi écrire et retourna vers les cellules de Lestrange et Black. Quand il arriva, quatre minutes s'étaient écoulées et Bellatrix retenait tant bien que mal le hibou qui lui avait donné sa lettre.

Il s'assit entre les cellules de Bellatrix et Sirius, qui était côte à côte. Il se présenta par écrit et demanda la suite aux deux prisonniers.

\- Mmm… dit leur que ta tante connaissant le chemin de traverse t'y emmènera, indiqua Sirius.

\- N'oublie surtout pas d'écrire que ta tante t'avait dit que tu étais un sorcier, pas besoin de faire une crise cardiaque à McGonagall ! s'exclama ensuite Bellatrix.

Harry acquiesça et écrivit les deux indications sur la lettre. Il releva ensuite la tête :

\- Mais je ne sais pas où se trouve le chemin de traverse…

Gros blanc. Ils n'y avaient pas pensé, mais alors pas du tout. Bellatrix et Sirius se regardèrent et regardèrent ensuite le petit gardien.

\- On pourrait t'y amener si tu pouvais nous libérer juste pour quelques temps, genre pour la rentrée et la fin de l'année scolaire … supplia Bellatrix.

Harry se mit à réfléchir intensément. Il jugeait le pour et le contre.

\- Je vous accorde trois jours pour la rentrée et trois jours pour la fin de l'année scolaire. Finit-il par trancher, alors que les deux prisonniers allaient le remercier il leva la main. Mais ! Je vous interdis de faire un seul délit. Je vous donnerais de quoi vous nourrir pour ses trois jours. Et seul une personne peut m'accompagner, c'est à vous de décider qui viendra. L'autre viendra me chercher à la fin de l'année. J'irai par contre dans quelques jours chercher mes fournitures, vous m'accompagnerez tous les deux.

Les prisonniers acquiescèrent joyeusement et Harry finit d'écrire la lettre qu'il donna ensuite au hibou qui repartit tout de suite. Sur cette lettre, le professeur lira :

 _Je m'appelle Harry Potter et je vous informe que j'ai bien reçu ma lettre pour le collège Hogwart._

 _Je vous informe que je connaissais mon statut de sorcier depuis quelque année, ma tante m'en ayant informé._

 _Ma tante connaissant le chemin pour le chemin de traverse m'y accompagnera._

 _Veuillez accepter tous mes sincères sentiments._

 _Harry Potter_

Akrain repartit en ayant salué les deux prisonniers qui frétillaient d'impatience. Il informa le marché qu'il avait avec les deux sorciers à ses mentors qui acceptèrent avec quelque réticence. La journée passa rapidement à Azkaban. Après que le petit être se soit nourri, Akrain retira sa cape et alla ensuite se coucher dans ce qu'il considérait comme un lit : un amas de paille enroulé dans du tissus. Cela donnait un matelas confortable avec coussin en prime. Il mit sa cape en tant que couverture et ferma les yeux. Les détraqueurs se mirent alors à chanter et laissèrent le petit être partir dans les bras de Morphée.

Juillet 1991 – Quelques jours plus tard – Azkaban

Akrain avait pour l'occasion mit un jean noir et un t-shirt à manches courtes noir. Il avait attaché ses cheveux mais avait laissait des mèches cacher son front avec sa cicatrice et ses yeux ternes. Il avait donné des vêtements propres à Sirius et Bellatrix et avait changé quelques traits principaux des visages de ses accompagnateurs.

Ils étaient maintenant à l'entrée d'Azkaban. Sirius prit le bras d'Harry et celui de Bellatrix et ils transplanèrent directement sur le chemin de traverse. L'endroit était beaucoup plus vivant et coloré qu'Azkaban. La rue commerçante regorgeait de monde et de magasins. Akrain se rapprocha encore plus de Sirius qui passa son bras autour de lui.

-On va allez à Gringotts en premier, c'est la banque des sorciers, indiqua Bellatrix heureuse comme une gamine.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à Gringotts et entrèrent dans le grand bâtiment blanc. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte en argent sur laquelle étaient gravés ces mots :

 _Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir_

 _Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,_

 _Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,_

 _De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer._

 _Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,_

 _D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,_

 _Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,_

 _Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse._

\- Je suppose qu'il faut être complétement fou pour oser cambrioler des gobelins… commenta le plus jeune.

Sirius eu un bref sourire puis ils entrèrent dans un immense hall avec plusieurs lustres de cristal au plafond et avancèrent jusqu'aux guichets où des gobelins écrivaient dans des registres.

\- Bonjour, commença Sirius, nous sommes venus récupérer un peu d'argent dans le coffre du jeune homme. Malheureusement nous n'avons pas la clef.

Le gobelin releva la tête et observa ses clients, il écarquilla légèrement les yeux avant de se reprendre.

\- Le nom du jeune homme je vous prie ? demandât-il.

\- Harry Potter… murmura Akrain.

Le gobelin hocha la tête et récupéra un parchemin et une aiguille sur son bureau. Il tendit l'aiguille au jeune garçon et lui dit :

\- Une goutte de votre sang pour refaire votre clé à neuf et pour vous identifier.

Harry se piqua l'index avec l'aiguille et attendit quelques secondes avant qu'un goutte de sang ne fasse son apparition. Il posa ensuite son doigt sur le parchemin et son nom apparu. Quelques instants plus tard une clef apparue de nulle part, le gobelin prit la clef et la donna à Harry. Le gobelin appela ensuite un autre gobelin se nommant Gripsec.

\- Suivez-moi maintenant, je vais vous conduire à votre coffre. Ordonna Gripsec

La troupe suivit le gobelin et passa par l'une des portes du hall, ils traversèrent un passage étroit fait de granites et s'installèrent ensuite sur un wagonnet. Le wagonnet s'actionna et ils parcoururent un immense labyrinthe, tournant sans cesse à droite et à gauche. Chose étonnante, Harry eu un haut-le cœur, son visage d'habitude si pâle devint verdâtre et il couvrit sa bouche de ses mains.

\- Je crois… que… je vais vomir… indiquât-il difficilement.

Sirius éclata de rire tandis que Bellatrix lui caressa doucement le dos. Le pauvre Harry n'avait pas beaucoup de chance cette fois-ci, il avait apparemment le mal des transports…

\- Le pauvre nous claque entre les doigts et toi tu te marre, espèce de crétin ! S'insurgeât-elle d'une voix aigüe.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une petite porte fait d'un métal inconnu. Le gobelin ouvrit la porte laissant voir aux sorciers un coffre rempli de pièces d'or, d'argent et de bronze. Sirius prit un peu d'argent, Harry ne voulant faire aucun mouvement tant qu'il sera sur cet engin maléfique. Après que Sirius eu finit de mettre l'argent dans une besace en cuir, le wagonnet se remit à bouger – pour la plus grande horreur d'Harry – et fit le chemin inverse. Lorsqu'ils descendirent du wagonnet à l'arrivé, Akrain ne put s'empêcher de psalmodier la gloire éternelle du sol, sous le regard ahuri de Sirius, tendre de Bellatrix et amusé de Gripsec.

Ils retournèrent sur le chemin de traverse et Sirius indiqua leur programme.

\- Bon, je vais chez l'apothicaire acheter les ingrédients pour potion et toutes les autre affaires (en gros le matériel pour l'astronomie). Bella tu iras acheter les livres et les manuels qu'il faut pour notre jeune gardien et Harry tu iras chercher ta baguette chez Ollivander et tu iras dans les deux magasins en face de chez Ollivander. C'est pour tes valises et tes vêtements.

\- Et pourquoi j'irais acheter les livres et manuels ?! S'exclama Bellatrix en vain.

Sirius distribua des parts égales d'argents et ils se séparèrent. Harry, à cause de sa petite taille trouva difficilement le magasin Ollivander et quand il le trouva il soupira de soulagement. Trop de monde, tue le monde.

La boutique était étroite et délabrée et au-dessus de la porte on pouvait lire « Ollivander- Fabriquant de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C. ». Harry entra dans le magasin qui ressemblait à une bibliothèque. Il avança vers le comptoir et attendit quelque instant.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda Harry de sa voix la plus forte.

Personne ne répondit et alors qu'il se retournait, il sursauta en voyant un homme aux yeux brillants comme des lunes, les cheveux gris et ébouriffés et une tenue de couleur prune.

\- Aah… Mr Potter, je vous attendais avec impatience. Commença Ollivander. Toutes mes condoléances pour vos parents, je me souviens quand vos parents sont venus chercher leur première baguette. Votre mère eu une baguette excellente pour les enchantements, 25,6 centimètres, souple et rapide, bois de saule. Votre père en revanche préféra une baguette d'acajou, 27,5 centimètres. Flexible. Un peu plus puissante que celle de votre mère et remarquablement efficace pour la métamorphose. Enfin, quand je dis qu'ils avaient préféré… en réalité Mr Potter, c'est la baguette qui choisit son maître et pas l'inverse !

Ollivander sortit de sa poche un ruban jaune aux marques d'argent et commença à mesurer le jeune homme. Il mesura les bras, les jambes, le tour de tête tout en interrogeant Harry.

\- De quelle main tenez-vous la baguette ? demanda le vendeur.

\- Je suis droitier monsieur, répondit Harry légèrement perplexe par l'action d'Ollivander, soit mesurer l'écartement de ses narines.

Ollivander fit un discourt sur les différents composants de la confection d'une baguette magique et leurs propriétés. Lorsqu'il eut fini il alla chercher une baguette.

\- Bois de hêtre, ventricule de dragon. 22,5 centimètres. Très flexible et agréable à tenir en main. Prenez-la et agitez-la un peu.

Harry prit la baguette et fit un mouvement rapide du poignet. Mais Ollivander la lui repris un peu brutalement et lui donna une autre baguette. Harry l'essaya mais rien ne se passa, c'est au bout de la troisième baguette qu'Ollivander dit autre chose que les caractéristiques de la baguette.

\- Un client difficile, dit-il d'un air satisfait. Mais nous finirons par vous trouvez la baguette idéale, essayez celle-là Mr Potter.

Au bout de la trentième et quelque –Harry ayant perdu le compte au bout de la dixième–, la chaise aux côtés d'Harry portait une petite montagne de baguette. Lorsqu'Ollivander revint lui donner une autre baguette, Harry fit de nouveau un moulinet du poignet. Cette fois-ci, une chaleur agréable se diffusa dans sa main et des gerbes d'étincelles rouges et or jaillir alors de la baguette fonçant dans le comptoir.

\- Bravo ! s'écria Mr Ollivander. Très bien, vraiment très bien. Etrange, vraiment étrange…

\- Qui y a-t-il d'étrange ? demanda Harry à Ollivander qui entourait la baguette de papier Kraft.

Le vieil homme fixa Harry de ses yeux brillants.

\- Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendue, Mr Potter, répondit-il. Or, le phénix sur lequel a été prélevé la plume qui se trouve dans votre baguette a également fourni une autre plume à une autre baguette. Il est très étrange que ce soit cette baguette qui vous ait convenu, car sa sœur… n'est autre que celle qui vous enleva vos parents et fait votre cicatrice au front. Souvenez-vous monsieur Potter, celui qui a fait votre cicatrice, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a fait de grandes choses, certes terribles, mais quelle envergure !

Harry paya sa baguette et Ollivander le raccompagna à la sortie de son magasin. Lorsqu'Harry sortit, Bellatrix l'attendait

\- Tu as mis du temps pour choisir ta baguette, indiqua la femme. J'ai finalement acheté ta valise, il ne reste que tes vêtements.

Harry acquiesça et suivi celle qu'il considérait depuis quelque temps comme sa tante de substitution dans le magasin de vêtements où sur la pancarte était écrit « _Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers_ ».

\- C'est pour Hogwart mon petit ? demanda la gérante du magasin madame Guipure. J'ai tout ce qu'il te faut. Il y a un autre jeune homme qui est en train d'essayer son uniforme.

Bellatrix qui était derrière Harry lui murmura que c'était Draco Malfoy, le fils de sa sœur Narcissa Malfoy, mariée avec Lucius Malfoy. Madame Guipure installa Harry sur un tabouret à côté de Draco Malfoy.

\- Salut, dit le garçon blond. Toi aussi, tu vas à Hogwart ?

\- Oui, répondit Harry.

Et Malfoy commença à raconter sa vie sous les rires discrets de Bellatrix et l'agacement d'Akrain qui sentait venir la migraine. Harry leva les yeux en sentant les paroles du blond suinter d'arrogance.

\- Et toi tu as un balai ? poursuivit le blond.

\- Non, dit Harry.

\- Tu joues au Quidditch ?

\- Non, répondit le brun ne sachant pas du tout ce que pouvait être le « Quidditch »

\- Moi oui, mon père dit que ce serait un scandale si je n'étais pas sélectionné dans l'équipe. Tu sais dans quelle maison tu seras ?

\- Aucune idée, répondit Harry exaspéré par le débit d'ânerie que pouvait sortir le blond à la seconde.

Madame Guipure s'exclama qu'elle avait fini et Harry sauta du tabouret, voulant partir d'ici au plus vite.

\- On se verra à Hogwart ! s'écria le blond alors qu'Harry partait et que Bellatrix payait les habits.

Dehors Sirius les attendait, les affaires d'écoles dans un bras et dans l'autre une cage avec une chouette blanche comme de la neige qui dormait.

\- C'est affligeant de savoir que ton neveu peut déblatérer toutes ces âneries à la seconde, commenta Harry en allant vers Sirius.

\- Va savoir comment mon beau-frère l'a élevé, soupirât-elle.

\- Elle s'appelle Hedwige et se sera ton animal de compagnie, dit Sirius en donnant la cage à Harry. Vous parliez de qui a l'instant ?

\- Draco Malfoy, neveu qui semble être pourri gâté. Finalement je suis contente de ne pas avoir de mioche.

\- Tu m'as moi je te rappelle… murmura Akrain.

Sirius et Bellatrix sourirent tous les deux et prirent du mieux que possible l'enfant dans leurs bras – faute d'avoir les affaires scolaires encombrantes dans les bras-. Ils rangèrent finalement les vêtements, les manuels, les ingrédients et le reste dans la valise qui malgré tout cela, ne pesait presque rien. Bellatrix prit la valise et Harry garda la cage avec la chouette.

\- On retourne là-bas ou on va manger un bout avant ? demanda Sirius qui voulait retarder l'échéance le plus tard possible.

\- Comme tu veux, je m'en fiche… répondit Harry doucement.

\- J'aimerais manger moi, ce n'est pas que la nourriture de là-bas est nourrissante, bien qu'elle ne soit pas du tout nourrissante en fait. Répliqua Bellatrix. Mais j'aimerais manger quelque chose de chaud et nourrissant.

\- Va alors pour manger, de toute façon je suis capable de vous mettre hors d'état de nuire s'il y a un quelconque problème…. Murmura le jeune homme.

Sirius et Bella n'entendirent pas le reste de la phrase, ils allèrent alors au Chaudron Baveur prendre de quoi boire et manger. L'après-midi passa joyeusement pour les deux prisonniers et fut intéressante pour Akrain qui en apprenait plus sur le monde sorcier grâce aux indications de Bellatrix.

Ils rentrèrent le soir même, Bella et Sirius retournèrent dans leurs cellules mais avec un large sourire sur les lèvres. Black et Lestrange avaient laissé leurs rancunes de côté et tout recommencé à zéro.

Harry, de son côté, se coucha après avoir lu une bonne partie du livre de défense contre les forces du mal (DCFM). Son sommeil fut lourd et les détraqueurs ne chantèrent pas ce soir-là. Laissant leur protégé récupérer de sa journée qui fut magique à ses yeux.

Voila ! Le chapitre 1 de cette nouvelle fanfiction ! J'ai vraiment hésité à écrire la suite mais j'ai décidé d'être sadique, je m'arrête là !

Reviews si vous avez aimé et à bientôt mes chers lecteurs !

Bisous tout le monde ! Alvia


	3. Je veux rester en vacaaaances !

Hey tout le monde ! Je vois que vous avez vraiment aimé le deuxième chapitre ! Je suis hyper heureuse ! (Les tréfonds de mon fondement te remercie Prince Slash !)

Avant de répondre à certaines questions je vais vous avouer quelque petit truc sur la fanfiction mais que je n'ai pas mis (je ferais cela à chaque début de chapitre)

\- normalement Harry n'aurait dû entrer à Poudlard qu'en troisième année, à la recherche de Black et en tant que détraqueur

\- Akrain n'était pas le véritable surnom. Cela devait être Arkrain. (Faute d'orthographe, je m'excuse) puis en fait je l'ai laissé, c'est tout aussi bien Akrain.

 **Chapitre 2**

1er Septembre 1991 - 10h46 

Harry avait lu tous les livres et manuels qui étaient notés sur la liste des fournitures pour le collège Hogwart. La seule matière qu'il n'avait pas comprise était l'astronomie. Akrain ne voyait pas l'intérêt de savoir les astres et les constellations. Sirius lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser sa baguette magique et Harry avait légèrement boudé sous les rires et sourires attendri des prisonniers.

Aujourd'hui était le grand jour, il allait quitter Azkaban pour aller à Hogwart ! Et c'était Sirius qui l'accompagnait – il avait avoué à Harry qu'il était son parrain et les autres avaient confirmé -. Sirius avait pris la valise de son filleul qui avait la cage de sa chouette et tenait son bras pour le transplanage. Ils transplanèrent dans un coin sombre de la gare de King's Cross à Londres. Ils allèrent ensuite à la voie 9 ¾ qui était invisible aux moldus et traversèrent le mur de briques rouges. Harry ferma les yeux pendant la traversée. Ils arrivèrent sur le quai du Hogwart-Express, un train à vapeur rouge qui fonctionnait grâce à la magie. Le quai était bondé de sorciers et sorcières.

Sirius posa la valise au sol et Harry la cage, puis ils s'étreignirent brièvement

\- Alors voilà… tu es devenu un sorcier ! Commença Sirius les larmes aux yeux. Tes parents auraient été extrêmement fier de toi !

\- Tu pourras me parler un peu plus d'eux quand je reviendrais ? demanda doucement Harry en levant les yeux vers ceux d'onyx de Sirius.

Sirius acquiesça et lui ordonna de monter car le train n'allait pas tarder à partir. Harry commençait déjà à être malade

\- Evidemment il faut que je monte dans une de ses machines de l'enfer ! Grinça le petit gardien.

Sirius éclata de rire et Harry monta en grimaçant. Harry ne se retourna pas, c'était inutile, il savait que s'il se retournait il verrait son parrain entrain de pleurer.

Harry entra dans un compartiment vide après cinq minutes de recherche et trois minutes après le départ du train. Harry sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas marcher un seul pas de plus. Il déposa alors sa valise au-dessus de la banquette en velours rouge et confortable et posa la cage de sa chouette à ses côtés. Il ouvrit la cage et Hedwige – sa chouette- se cala entre ses bras tandis qu'Harry essayait de s'endormir malgré son mal des transports. Harry ne fut dérangé que deux fois. La première fois fut une jeune fille aux cheveux brun et emmêlés qui demandait s'il n'avait pas vu un crapaud car son propriétaire l'avait perdu, Harry la renvoya froidement. La deuxième fois fut un rouquin qui entra sans demander la permission et qui fit du bruit pendant un long quart d'heure pour attirer son attention, Harry le renvoya tout aussi froidement mais cette fois-ci Hedwige en profita pour attaquer le rouquin qui repartit illico-presto.

Harry n'arrivait plus à dormir, alors il regarda le paysage du mieux qu'il pouvait avec son état, tout en caressant tendrement Hedwige qui hululait doucement de contentement. Puis la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit de nouveau.

\- Harry Potter est-il ici ? demanda une voix trainante qui semblait familière.

-Non.

Harry tourna la tête vers l'impudent qui osait le déranger et vit le garçon de chez Madame Guipure. Le blond ordonna quelque chose aux deux gorilles qui semblaient apparemment être ses gardes du corps, et ils partirent. Le blond entra dans le wagon et se posa en face d'Harry.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me présenter la dernière fois je m'appelle Draco. Draco Malfoy. Je suis un sang-pur et toi ?

\- Je suis malade et je n'ai pas envie de parler avec quiconque. Sifflât-il entre ses dents. Mais si tu veux un nom, appelle moi Akrain. C'est mon surnom.

Draco renifla d'amusement avant de reparler avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as exactement ? Je pourrais te soigner si tu veux.

\- J'ai le mal des transports, train, charriot et sûrement balais magiques. Indiquât-il en haletant. C'est gentil d'essayer de m'aider mais cela ne se soigne pas.

Draco acquiesça lentement et il tourna son visage vers la fenêtre. Il n'essaya pas d'engager une nouvelle conversation. De temps à autre Hedwige allait aux côtés de Draco pour se faire caresser, mais elle ne restait pas bien longtemps avant de retourner dans les bras de son maître. Le voyage passa donc tranquillement et silencieusement. La nuit était tombée lentement, laissant Harry apprécier le jour laissant place au crépuscule et ensuite le crépuscule à une nuit noire sans nuage, laissant les étoiles briller de mille feux. Une voix retentit pour leur informer qu'ils arrivaient dans cinq minutes et qu'il fallait se changer et laisser leurs affaires ici. Draco s'en alla alors pour se changer et ne revint pas, Harry en profita donc pour se changer à son tour et, malgré les protestations d'Hedwige, la remettre dans sa cage.

Harry descendit lorsque le train s'arrêta et ne frissonna pas quand un petit vent frais l'accueilli lui et tous les autres élèves. C'est alors qu'un homme de forte carrure et très grand avec une barbe brune et emmêlé cria :

\- Les premières années suivez-moi ! dit-il en bougeant un bras tenant une lanterne dans les airs.

Lorsque fut réuni toutes les premières années, il les emmena vers un chemin étroit et obscur. Harry manqua de tomber à terre plusieurs fois. Ils arrivèrent donc à un grand lac noir et tout le monde s'exclama d'admiration. Harry ne put faire que de même. En face de lui se tenait un immense château éclairé de toute part de l'intérieur, les tours pointues montant dans le ciel étoilé. Aucuns mots ne pouvaient qualifier le paysage tellement il était magique et fabuleux. Le château était tout aussi imposant qu'Azkaban.

\- Pas plus de quatre par barques, criât-il de nouveau en montant dans une barque et en prenant toute la place.

Les jeunes élèves montèrent donc dans les barques et lorsque plus un seul ne resta à terre, les barques glissèrent lentement et se rapprochèrent lentement mais sûrement du château. Tout le monde profita alors du voyage pour admirer l'imposant château. Rien ni personne ne dérangea. Ils arrivèrent enfin à bon port un quart d'heure plus tard. Ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte auquel le géant frappa trois fois. Celle-ci s'ouvrit laissant place à une grande sorcière aux cheveux tirés en arrière pour faire un chignon serré, elle portait une robe verte émeraude.

\- Je vous ai amené les jeunots Professeur McGonagall. Indiqua le géant qui les avait accompagnés ici.

\- Je vous remercie Hagrid, répondit la sorcière, je m'en occupe dès à présent.

Le hall d'entrée était si grand que des centaines de cellules auraient pu entrer dedans. Des torches enflammées étaient fixées aux murs de pierre comme dans le hall de Gringotts et un magnifique escalier de marbre permettait de monter dans les étages du château.

Guidés par le professeur McGonagall ils traversèrent une immense salle et entrèrent dans une petite pièce réservée aux élèves de première année. Les jeunes entendaient des voix parvenir d'une porte à leur droite.

\- Bienvenue à Hogwart, dit enfin le professeur McGonagall. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous ne preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être réparti dans différentes maisons. Vous devez savoir que tout au long de votre année scolaire, votre maison sera comme votre deuxième famille. Vous suivrez les mêmes cours, vous dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont aux nombres de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw et Slytherin. Chaque maison possède sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse et chacune d'elles ont formés au cours des ans des sorciers et sorcières de premier plan.

McGonagall continua son discours sur la récompense du travail, les points que l'on gagnait ou perdait, la coupe des quatre maisons. Et s'en alla ensuite laissant les enfants de onze ans seuls.

Harry en profita pour rattacher ses cheveux, mais laissant quand même des mèches cacher ses yeux et sa cicatrice.

Quelqu'un éleva la voix.

\- Comment va-t-on être réparti ?

\- J'imagine qu'on va passer des tests. Mon frère m'a dit que cela faisait très mal, mais je crois que c'était pour rire, répondit le rouquin du train, avec une tâche sur le nez.

Harry eu un sourire moqueur, les autres élèves s'imaginaient des scénarios pires les uns que les autres. Son parrain n'avait pas voulu lui dire, mais lui avait indiqué qu'aucun mal ne serait fait. Soudain des cris retentir car des êtres blancs presque transparent apparurent en traversant le mur du fond. Des fantômes. Les fantômes traversèrent la moitié de la salle en discutant au sujet d'un certains Peeves, avant de se tourner vers les premières années.

\- Allons-y, maintenant, dit une voix brusque. La cérémonie va commencer.

Le professeur McGonagall était revenue et un par un les fantômes quittèrent la pièce en traversant le mur opposé.

\- Mettez-vous en rang et suivez-moi je vous prie, dit le professeur aux élèves.

Harry se mit un peu vers la fin du rang, entre Draco Malfoy et un petit garçon un peu rond. La file d'élève quitta alors la salle pour retraverser le hall et franchir une double porte qui donnait sur la Grande Salle. L'endroit était magnifique. Des milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs éclairaient quatre longues tables autour desquelles des étudiants plus vieux étaient déjà assis. Au bout de la salle, les professeurs étaient assis autour d'une autre table.

Le professeur McGonagall aligna les élèves face aux professeurs et ils faisaient dos aux étudiants assis. Tandis que les premières années levaient leurs têtes vers le plafond magique et poussaient des cris émerveillés, Harry, lui, le regardait d'un œil morne. Harry regarda de nouveau le professeur McGonagall qui installa un tabouret à quatre pieds. Sur le tabouret se trouvait un chapeau rapiécé, sale et vieux. Puis tout à coup le chapeau remua, une déchirure, tout près du bord s'ouvrit en grand, comme une bouche, et le chapeau se mit à chanter :

 _Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême  
Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit  
Je veux bien me manger moi-même  
Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi.  
Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides  
Font pâl'figure auprès de moi  
Car à Poudlard, quand je décide  
Chacun se soumet à mon choix.  
Rien ne m'échappe rien ne m'arrête  
Le Choixpeau a toujours raison  
Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête  
Pour connaître votre maison._

 _Si vous allez à Gryffindor  
Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

 _Les plus hardis et les plus forts  
Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.  
Si à Hufflepuff vous allez,_

 _Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal  
Ceux de Hufflepuff aiment travailler  
Et leur patience est proverbiale.  
Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi  
Ravenclaw vous accueillera peut-être  
Là-bas, ce sont des érudits  
Qui ont envie de tout connaître.  
Vous finirez à Slytherin  
Si vous êtes plutôt malin  
Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards  
Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

 _Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant  
Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein  
Tu seras en de bonnes mains  
Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Lorsque le chapeau eut terminé sa chanson, des applaudissements éclatèrent dans toute la salle. Le chapeau s'inclina devant les quatre grandes tables et s'immobilisa. Le professeur McGonagall s'approcha un peu, un rouleau de parchemin à la main.

\- Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assoirez sur le tabouret. Je commence : Abbot, Hannah !

Une petite fille mal assurée se mit alors sur le tabouret et fut envoyée à Hufflepuff. Des acclamations et des applaudissements surgirent de la table où les élèves portaient une cravate jaune et bronze et pour emblème un blaireau. Des noms furent ainsi appelés et répartis. Akrain ne regardait pas la répartition, se rongeant les ongles, il enregistrait les moindres sons et observait méticuleusement les professeurs. Ce fut lorsqu'il entendit Draco Malfoy qu'il regarda enfin la répartition. Le jeune blond eu à peine le chapeau sur la tête qu'il fut réparti à Slytherin. La lettre « M » passa rapidement tout comme la lettre « N ». La lettre « P » arriva enfin, quatre filles et un garçon furent appelés.

\- Harry Potter !

Akrain avança d'un pas assuré vers le tabouret tandis que des murmures s'élevaient dans toute la salle.

\- Elle a bien dit Potter ?

\- Le Harry Potter ?

Avant que le chapeau ne lui cache entièrement la vue, il eut juste le temps de voir des élèves tendre la tête pour mieux voir.

\- Hum… difficile, très difficile, dit une petite voix à son oreille. C'est la première fois que je vois un corps sans âme être réparti…

Harry ni pipa aucun mot, aucune pensée.

\- La magie contrôle le corps et les pensées, je serais quand même apte à te répartir voyons… je vois une grande curiosité, un respect envers les anciens… oh ? Une maitrise des pouvoirs des détraqueurs ? En voilà un bien étrange pouvoir. De la ruse, un besoin de calme… oui, je vois… je vois très bien… ta place sera à SLYTHERIN !

Le chapeau lui fut enlevé et Harry alla vers la table des vert et argent sans faire attention au silence pesant et aux regards choqués de certains, rageur d'une bonne partie des Gryffindor et hilare de deux jumeaux roux qui étaient littéralement mort de rire sur leur table.

Harry s'installa aux côtés de Draco et de Théodore Nott. Draco avait un petit sourire narquois sur les lèvres tandis que Nott le regardait comme un scientifique regardait curieusement une créature inconnue. La répartition reprit, mais le malaise était toujours présent. Akrain regarda de nouveau à la table des professeurs. Un vieil homme avec une longue barbe blanche et des yeux bleu cachés par une paire de lunettes en demi-lune le regardait intensément, surpris. Un autre homme, plus jeune, vêtu de noir et au visage pâle le regardait aussi. Son regard portait une surprise totale et une incompréhension.

La répartition se fini quand un certain Blaise Zabini fut réparti à Slytherin et s'installa en face d'Harry qui regardait de nouveau les professeurs. Cette fois-ci le vieil homme ne le regardait plus, il s'était levé, le visage rayonnant et les bras largement ouvert.

\- Bienvenue, dit finalement le directeur. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Hogwart. Avant que le banquet ne commence je voudrais vous dire quelques mots et les voici : Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie et bon appétit !

Il se rassit et frappa deux fois des mains et des plats de nourriture apparurent alors sur les quatre immenses tables sous les rires des plus vieux et les émerveillements des plus jeunes. Harry se servit un peu de nourriture sans rien dire, comme-ci cette scène était habituelle pour lui. Il se servit des épinards et une côte de porc (nda : j'adore les épinards) en dessert il prit une simple tarte aux pommes et rien d'autres. Harry ne possédait plus un grand estomac, tout le contraire du rouquin du train que se bâfrait sans cesse et sans aucune manière.

Certains élèves –jeunes ou vieux– ont essayé de faire la conversation avec le fameux Harry Potter. En vain bien sûr. Akrain semblait être sourd au reste du monde ou bien il était vraiment passionné par sa côte de porc. Ceux qui avaient commencé à élever un peu la voix, attirant l'attention de quelques professeurs, reçurent le regard tueur et polaire d'Harry en réponse. Quand Harry eut fini sa tarte Draco Malfoy, qui avait saisi le délire du jeune Potter engagea une conversation avec celui-ci. Au grand étonnement de tous ceux qui s'étaient pris un vent, Harry lui répondit.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda le blond abruptement

Harry ne compris pas la question et pencha un peu la tête

\- Pourquoi quoi ? dit-il de sa voix douce.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais Harry Potter ? Redemanda le blond

\- Qu'est-ce que tu gagnais à savoir que j'étais Harry Potter ? Je te signale que je n'ai pratiquement pas parlé de tout le voyage car j'étais malade.

Draco grommela et Nott reprit la conversation :

\- Et comment cela se fait-il que tu sois à Slytherin ? Tout le monde pensait que tu suivrais tes parents et que tu irais à Gryffindor.

Harry soupira fortement d'exaspération.

\- Mes parents sont morts et ne m'ont jamais élevé. Que cela soit bien clair, je suis à Slytherin point.

Et la conversation s'arrêta là. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva de nouveau et le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle. Le directeur fit un discours sur les règles. La forêt interdite comme son nom le dit est interdite. La magie est interdite dans les couloirs et le couloir du troisième étage est interdit sauf si on est suicidaire. Hogwart l'école la plus sécure ne l'est pas tellement…

\- Et maintenant, avant d'aller nous coucher, chantons tous ensemble l'hymne du collège ! s'écria le vieil homme.

Harry remarqua que certaines personnes se tendirent et que certains sourires se figèrent d'horreur. Dumbledore fit apparaitre un long ruban d'or qui se tortilla pour former les paroles de l'hymne. Akrain n'ouvrit pas la bouche pendant qu'une bonne partie de l'école hurlait comme des abrutis congénitaux. Les paroles étaient horribles et vulgaires. Même les détraqueurs avaient plus de goûts sur les paroles des chansons et pourtant ces créatures sont définies comme répugnantes. Quand tout le monde finit de chanter, Dumbledore essuya une larme invisible au coin de l'œil et repris son monologue.

\- Ah la musique… Elle est plus magique que tout ce que nous pourrions faire ici ! Et maintenant tout le monde au lit ! Bonne nuit mes chers enfants !

Les nouveaux Slytherin suivirent le préfet de leur maison. Harry et les autres descendirent beaucoup d'escalier avant d'arriver dans les donjons. Le préfet s'arrêta devant le tableau d'un serpent aux écailles verte émeraude et aux yeux argent, il s'enroulait sur lui-même.

\- Le mot de passe pour le tableau de la salle commune est : Parseltongue. Souvenez-vous en, il change tous les mois !

Le tableau –assez imposant– s'ouvrit laissant place à une grande salle de pierre brute, à la cheminée allumée et aux fauteuils de cuir noir avec, au-dessus des coussins vert et argent, à la bibliothèque noire et remplie et aux tables de bois ouvragés. Luxueux était le seul mot qui semblait décrire la salle commune.

\- Chacun possède sa propre chambre qu'il gardera jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité à Hogwart. La seule règle que nous vous imposons pour les dortoirs est qu'ils doivent être impérativement rangés et propres. Chaque semaine notre directeur de maison, le professeur Snape, fera son inspection. Indiqua le préfet. Nous vous laissons une heure avant l'extinction des feux, profitez-en !

Et le préfet s'en alla dans sa chambre. Les élèves de première année cherchèrent alors leur chambre. Harry la trouva facilement, c'était la plus proche de la salle commune. Lorsqu'il entra dans sa nouvelle chambre, sa valise était posée sur une commode de bois foncé et la cage de sa chouette –avec Hedwige dedans- était sur une petite table ronde de verre. Le lit était double, les draps, couvertures et coussins étaient fait d'une matière douce au touché et étaient fait de nuance de gris.

Harry ouvrit la cage de sa chouette qui en profita pour se dégourdir un peu les ailes. Harry détacha ses cheveux et enleva tous ses vêtements pour se mettre en pyjama noir. La douche sera pour demain matin. Il ouvrit ensuite sa valise et pris papier/stylo pour écrire à Sirius et Bellatrix – et avec un peu de chance, Mu sera peut-être là– :

 _Cher prisonniers d'Azkaban, comment allez-vous ?_

 _Le voyage fut horrible pour moi. Quelle idée de faire prendre à des enfants une telle machine des enfers ?! J'ai été malade pendant tout le trajet, je hais les moyens de transport !_

 _La répartition fut assez sympathique (j'ai ignoré tout le monde) et je fus réparti à Slytherin. D'ailleurs la salle commune et la chambre sont fortes sympathiques._

 _Le Directeur est fou et encore ce n'est que la première impression. J'espère que vous n'essayerez pas de vous évader sinon vous goûterez de mon pouvoir, Bella en est toute changée à cause de cela (quoique je te préfère comme cela ma chère)_

 _Vous avez mes sentiments Sirius et Bella. Toi aussi Mu (vos chants me manqueront cette année…)_

 _Harry Potter alias Akrain._

 _Ps : je suis sûr que vous aviez parié pour ma répartition, je veux les pronostics et j'aviserai._

Harry mit la lettre dans l'enveloppe et la confia à Hedwige qui alla ensuite sur son épaule. Il sortit de sa chambre et suivit ses camarades qui eux aussi devaient envoyer leurs lettres. Malgré le fait qu'ils étaient sous le lac noir, un tuyau de verre assez grand pour laisser passer un aigle royal, était placé à côté d'une des fenêtres. Harry chuchota à Hedwige :

\- Allez ma belle, tu sais où tu dois te rendre…

Sa chouette hulula doucement et s'engouffra dans le tuyau. Le Slytherin retourna dans sa chambre notant que le directeur de maison était présent dans la salle commune et le regardait discrètement. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de sa chambre, il tourna légèrement sa tête vers Snape qui le regardait et il eut un sourire narquois et rentra dans sa chambre avant de refermer la porte. Harry se coucha dans le lit et ferma les yeux, il fredonna doucement la berceuse des détraqueurs et se laissa emporter dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! À bientôt (je reprends les cours la semaine prochaine putain !)

N'hésitez pas de poser des questions dans les Reviews, ni les Reviews d'ailleurs.

Merci de me suivre et de suivre la fanfiction je vous aime putain !

Loufoquement Alvia ! (oh un nargol !)


	4. Tirer sa révérence

en raison d'arguments qui me semble juste et complètement personnelle.

je me retire de la publication de fanfiction pendant un temps non défini.

J'ai perdu le goûts d'écrire mes histoires. j'aime toujours autant écrire, mais seulement des trucs qui me passe parla tête (réécriture de scene de doctor who, fanfiction... parodie, crossover...) plus où moins long.

le problème étant que je veux finir mes histoires car j'ai horreur d'une histoire non fini ( je suppose vous aussi) mais je n'ai plus l'inspiration et surtout la joie d'écrire la suite. c'est plus un calvaire qu'autre chose.

Alors oui certains me diront que si je n'arrive pas à finir je n'aurais pas du commencer; que, oui, c'était peut-être beaucoup pour moi, mais je n'avais que 14 ans à l'époque où j'ai commencer à écrire, j'ai maintenant 17 ans et j'ai d'autre priorité dans ma vie ( réussir pour mon futur tout simplement, avec la merde qu'il y a en ce moment, chômage tout ça...)

je sortirais un jour peut-être la suite de mes histoires. sauf pour " **The fangs of the Devil** " c'est un one-shot, pas la peine de me demander une suite.

peut-être que vous me comprenez, peut-être pas. Mais c'est simple, comme l'a dit John Watson (Martin Freeman) Dans Sherlock **"It is what it is"**

je tire alors mon chapeau d'auteure, vous fait une révérence et retourne dans le clan des lecteurs en vous laissant peut-être espérer qu'un jour oui, je publierais pour mon plaisir et ma passion.

Alvia Viridis humaine tout simplement -


End file.
